Gravity Falls Continued
by JoinTheParadise
Summary: Gravity Falls was an amazing show and watching the season finale was such a bitter-sweet feeling since a new episode will never air again. Now that summer has came around I decided I would try and write another storyline for the series that starts directly where gravity falls left off (kinda). Hopefully you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV:

Here I am, sitting in a bus heading straight for Gravity Falls. It's been so long since my sister and I have seen the familiar faces of Gravity Falls and we've both been dying to return to the town. Ever since Bill Cipher was defeated the town supposedly became more... normal. Honestly I doubt it is true but I guess I have a whole summer to verify it. From what I've heard, Stan and Ford were done with their expedition out in the Arctic Ocean and are finally settled down in the Mystery Shack for good. Other than that I haven't really heard much about the others in the town.

It is currently 3:00 in the morning and although I find myself tired I still can't sleep. Mabel on the other hand has fallen asleep laying against my shoulder. She was snoring slightly but It's more cute than annoying. I look out the window and was able to make out a sign reading 'Arriving in Gravity Falls in 100 miles.'

"That's just great..." I murmur to myself quietly. Of all the buses our parents could have picked they picked the one that leaves at 1:30 in the morning. I just yawn and stretch a little in an attempt to get more comfortable. I lean my head against Mabel's head and close my eyes trying to fall asleep. Luckily her hair is actually really soft so it makes up for forgetting my pillow.

I slowly start to drift off into sleep. 'Watch out Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines is back in town.' was all I thought before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mable's POV

"Dipper wake up!" I yell at my brother while nudging him to get up. As his eyes flutter open I look out the window and hear the crackling of the gravel on the sidewalk I look out the window to see my Grunkle Stan and Ford walking up to the bus stop talking. Ford had his arms crossed with a smug look on his face while Stan had a very blank and tired look on his face. Looks like someone had a hard time getting out of bed. I knocked on the window and managed to get their attention. I waved at them and they both waved back. Man did I miss them!

"Uggg..." I looked to my left and saw Dipper stretching. "Look who finally decided to get up." I say in a slightly annoying tone of voice. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags and got off the bus. I followed him off the bus along with my oversized bag of luggage. As we got out of the Dipper and I went up to hug Stan and Ford. We all greeted eachother and started catching up with eachother until we were interrupted by a weird sound coming from my luggage.

"Mabel. I think that was coming from your bag." Ford pointed out. Then my face instantly welded into a smile. I instantly kneeled down to my bag and opened it.

"Everyone... Say hi to Waddles!" I happily exclaimed as i pulled the pig out of my bag. Waddles had gotten a lot bigger since last summer. Ford had a small smile on his face while Stan had a shocked/worried expression on his face.

"How in the world did you get Waddles to fit into that? Can it even breathe in that?!" Stan's reacton was pretty ironic considering Stan wasn't very fond of waddles last summer.

"Don't worry." I grabbed the luggage and pointed to a big hole on the bottom. "I poked him a little air hole in the bottom. See?" Waddles then oinked as if he was agreeing with me. Dipper pet him on the head lightly and then walked over to Grunkle Ford.

"Hey Great Uncle Ford, you have to tell us all about Stan and your's expedition. Did you find anything supernatural. Was it dangerous. Did you-" Dipper was stopped by Ford and Stan laughing and holding their hands out infront of them.

"Hey kid, we'll tell you all about it when we get back to the shack alright?" Stan convinced him. Dipper nodded ennthusiatically. Right before we all started walking to the car Grunkle Stan had a surprised look on his face as he was looking at me. he let out a gasp and pointed at me.

"I thought I would never see the day." We all just stood there looking at him with a confused look on our faces. "Mabel, your not wearing one of those ugly sweaters."

Dipper just laughed at this comment and Ford just shrugged it off. It was true, I had given up on my obsesion of ugly sweaters. I wore my usual shooting star one when it was cold out sometimes but for the most part I was done with them. Today I was just wearing a turqoise short sleeve T-shirt with blue shorts, although I usually don't dress this causually.

With that we walked over to Grunkle Stan's car and we drove back to the Mystery Shack. During the ride Stan and Ford caught us up with all that had happened since we had left at the end of the summer. Old Man McGucket had become more like his old self and was surprisingly smart and popular around the town. On the flipside Pacifica had actually became nicer and less spoiled but as for the rest of her family, they had become more like average citizens and were still just as annoying. Without their wealth though they were widely hated across the town. Gideon was somewhat more kind but him and Stan were still involved in their childish rivalry. Soos and Melody had kept the Mystery Shack spirit alive and well throughout Stan's absence. Wendy had resume her job at the shack earlier this past Spring too so we would get to see her again. that mostly covers it though. After being caught up we arrived at the Shack and we started to unpack. Ford helped us get settled and Stan was making us Stancakes, which is what he calls his pancakes. (You probably knew that already but I know someone is going to end up forgetting)

"I'm so excited for this summer Dip. What about you?" I ask while falling onto my bed. Man have I missed this bed!

"I'm pretty excited too. _Yaawwwn._ I'm more excited to sleep though." He then plopped into his bed.

"Don't get too comfortable there Dipper. Your uncle is making pancakes." Ford said knowing that Dipper may very well end up falling asleep.

"Okay. Okay." He got up and started walking downstairs. I followed him along with Grunkle Ford. I have a great feeling about his summer!


End file.
